


Lost in Pacific Time

by dadsinc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some angst, There's some slight plotage in this i think, briefly mentioned homophobia, it's small but it is there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the best way to wake up, Junmyeon thinks, with a man in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Pacific Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori.  
> All mistakes are my own. I wrote this at 1 am so I haven't really checked it yet.  
> Title from The Academy Is...'s song New York (Saint In The City).  
> Thank you S for putting this image into my head, the first sentence is kinda yours. i love you.

It’s the best way to wake up, Junmyeon thinks, with a man in his bed. A man in his bed, on a Saturday with no plans. And also nice weather, except it's raining. That's okay too because there's a man - _Kyungsoo_ \- in Junmyeon's bed. Strictly speaking it's Kyungsoo's bed because they're in Kyungsoo's apartment.

Details, who cares about them. 

It's early enough, as Junmyeon's weekend alarm set to ring at 8:30 hasn't rung yet. A part of him wonders if he should stretch over to pick up his phone from the bedside table, it's within his reach. However that would mean that he'd have to pull his hand out from under the warm, safe nest that is Kyungsoo's giant comforter so Junmyeon decides quickly against it. Instead, he chooses to worm sideways, closer to Kyungsoo's warm body. 

Kyungsoo is lying on his side, back against the roof-to-floor windows that take up most of the wall, face against Junmyeon; the exact positure he had when he had fallen asleep last night. Junmyeon knows because Kyungsoo fell asleep first, as he always does. Junmyeon remembers falling asleep facing Kyungsoo but he's on his back now, facing the roof; his side close enough to Kyungsoo under the covers so he can feel the warmth seeping from his body.

It's fall, August, so the rays of the sun still provide some warmth as they gently seep through the windows. Small particles of dust dance in the morning light. Junmyeon smiles slightly. There's dust in Kyungsoo's clinically clean apartment. The same light falls just _so_ over Kyungsoo's frame, making it look like he's got a thin sheet of pure sunlight surrounding him; as if the sun itself is protecting him. The dust particles makes a fine halo of sunlight at the back of Kyungsoo's head.

Junmyeon's throat suddenly feels too tight. 

Kyungsoo's eyelashes flutter. 

A heartbeat.

"Stop looking at me, creep," Kyungsoo says grumpily, voice a low scratch in the soft air. He still looks very much asleep with his closed eyelids and the even rise and fall of his ribcage; he still looks angelic. 

"Hyung." 

Junmyeon smiles widely as he rolls himself over onto his left side, facing Kyungsoo just like he had been doing last night before he fell asleep. As he moves, he noticess the stiffness in his muscles, especially in his thighs and back. This kind of soreness is pleasing; a warm reminder of last night's sex. A shudder runs through his body as he remembers how his thighs had been hooked over Kyungsoo's shoulders; effectively folding him in two while Kyungsoo had fucked him slowly, languidly. 

A heat prickling in his lower torso, thighs tell him that he certainly won't mind a quick repeat of last night. 

With the grace of a duck, Junmyeon inches closer to Kyungsoo, effectively cutting the already small distance between them until he's so close that he probably can count Kyungsoo's eyelashes. Or he would be able to if he had been wearing his glasses. 

Gently, Junmyeon leans his head forward until his forehead touches Kyungsoo's, his hand coming up to touch Kyungsoo's bare chest. He lets his fingers flutter over Kyungsoo's skin; following his breastbone up to the hollow of his throat, traces Kyungsoo's collarbone with his index and middle finger. The skin stretched over the bone Junmyeon traces is slightly freckled, blessed by the sun. 

Kyungsoo exhales; Junmyeon feels the air brushing over his arm, feels his ribcage expand under his fingers. Junmyeon pulls back, then, moves his head backwards a little to be able to look at Kyungsoo without going completely crosseyed. Slowly, Kyungsoo cracks his eyes open, squinting at his surroundings which essentially means he's squinting at Junmyeon.

Which means he's seeing the wide grin that Junmyeon's sporting; sees the _sap_ that's written on Junmyeon's forehead. No it's not but it could be. 

"Hyung, seriously," Kyungsoo mutters, but Junmyeon notices that slight curl of the corner of his lips, is able to pick up that gentle fondness in Kyungsoo's tired voice. Kyungsoo's eyes are glassy, eyelids heavy with sleep, but he's so gorgeous. The bright rays of the sun hits his hair just _so_ that his dark red hair glows. 

Junmyeon makes a mental note to thank Baekhyun for convincing Kyungsoo to be his hair model for Seoul Grand Haircut-something. Kyungsoo's hair, usually black and kind of bowlcut-y, is shaved on both sides with a mop of dark red hair on the top of his head. When styled it's perfect, but Junmyeon thinks it's perfect like this. Kyungsoo's perfect like this. 

For a moment neither of them say anything. Junmyeon too busy taking in Kyungsoo's slightly grumpy morning face. Kyungsoo just blinks at Junmyeon. 

"How long have you been up?" Kyungsoo asks, breaking the silence. One of Kyungsoo's hands appear from under the thick comforter, gently trailing up Junmyeon's bare torso before it ends up in his hair. Carefully, Kyungsoo runs his hand through Junmyeon's hair, blunt nails scratching gently at his scalp, sending small tremors of pleasure down Junmyeon's spine. 

"Five minutes maybe," Junmyeon says breathily, pushing back against Kyungsoo's touch, basks in the feeling of Kyungsoo's tiny fingers running through his pink hair. It's surreal how quick his body reacts to Kyungsoo's ministrations, even the ones as small as this. Junmyeon fights to keep his eyes open; eyelids suddenly heavy. 

"Figures, you're never able to sleep in, even during weekends," Kyungsoo says, a small, fond smile on his lips. Junmyeon devours it. 

Kyungsoo's hand travels down from Junmyeon's hair to his cheek, gently cupping it, thumb tracing the thin skin under his eye, moves down to follow the curve of his cheekbone. Junmyeon gives up, lets his eyelids close as Kyungsoo moves closer, inhales softly seconds before he feels Kyungsoo's lips on his. 

It's a gentle kiss, perfect for lazy Saturdays. Their lips are slightly dry; morning breath somewhat present but Junmyeon doesn't care - hasn't really done for quite some time. He loves the feeling of Kyungsoo's warm skin against his - their chest pressed flush against each other, their heartbeats matching. 

Junmyeon's hand curls under Kyungsoo's arm, grips at Kyungsoo's bare shoulder, the other hand still pressed against Kyungsoo's chest; at the left side of his ribcage where he can feel his heart beat. 

Kyungsoo is about to pull back when Junmyeon hinders him by gently biting at his bottom lip. A soft exhale akin to a sigh escapes Kyungsoo, but he surrenders, gives himself to Junmyeon. 

Kissing Kyungsoo is one of Junmyeon's favorite pastimes so he always makes sure that Kyungsoo knows how much he enjoys it by being vocal about it. As much as he likes to think that he controls these tiny gasps and whines, both of them know he doesn't. They suddenly errupt from his throat, vibrates through his chest at a high pitch Junmyeon didn't know he could hit.

Truth is, he has never been particularly vocal in bed before, not until he met Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo's hand starts traveling down Junmyeon's body, his thumb flicking over one of Junmyeon's nipples. That simpel touch has Junmyeon buck against Kyungsoo's hand, his hips jut out as he inhales sharply through his nose.

"Kyungsoo," Junmyeon groans against Kyungsoo's plush lips. He feels rather than hears the soft chuckle that comes from Kyungsoo in response; a rush of air through his nose. A sharp burn running up the muscles of his thighs reminds Junmyeon that he's still sore from yesterday, needs to take it slow.

How can he, when the mere feeling of Kyungsoo's palm against his chest, tummy, sends a heat akin to hellfire throughout his body. 

Maybe this was what his mother had meant when she had told him that he'd burn in hell with the other _sinners_. These were some the last words she had ever uttered to him, minutes after he had told his parents that he's gay. His dad had remained quiet, even as Junmyeon's mother had thrown a bag with his clothes at him, yelling and crying the same time about how he was a _disappoinment_ and how could he do that to them? What would their friends say? The pastor? The neighborhood? 

They hadn't raised him like this. 

Junmyeon had let her rant, his eyes stinging with tears but he wasn't going to let them fall. Kept them inside him with the ugly words he wanted to spit back at his mother, locked them inside like a diary with a lock. The cursewords threatened to spill out, bad words branded on his tongue. 

"Junmyeon, please," she had said sometime later when her rage seemed to have run its course. Junmyeon remembers looking at his mother, taking in her swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks and sweater. Remembers how she'd call him _her little prince_ , _their biggest pride_ when he was a child. 

"Please tell me it's all a lie. Just a phase." 

A part of him wanted to say what she wanted to hear but he couldn't lie to himself. Couldn't deny who he was, who he is anymore.

Junmyeon had grabbed his bag, thrown one last glance at his parents before he had walked out of his childhood home and his parents' lives. 

That was three years ago. It still hurts.

He's so far gone he doesn't realize that Kyungsoo has stopped kissing him. 

"Hyung!" 

Junmyeon comes to himself then and realizes that he's no longer lying on the mattress; he's sitting on it, between Kyungsoo's spread legs, both Junmyeon's legs over Kyungsoo's left. The covers are wrapped around their middles, leaving Junmyeon's back and Kyungsoo's side bare. One of Kyungsoo's arms is holding him up, curled around his waist, and the otther is gently carding through his hair. 

"There you are," Kyungsoo murmurs, his tense shoulders lowering a bit, the frown slowly disappearing from his bushy eyebrows and the straight line of his mouth. Worry still lingers in his eyes; it hurts Junmyeon. 

"Don't look at me like that," Junmyeon says, bringing his fingers up to Kyungsoo's face to smother out the frown between his eyebrows. 

"Like what?" There's a careful whisper of a smile on Kyungsoo's red, spit-slick lips now. The tension in the room milder.

Junmyeon knows he's supposed to say something but his lungs are void of air, his brain completely empty save for Kyungsoo. He doesn't remember when it became like this; doesn't remember when Kyungsoo was woven into every fibre of Junmyeon's being. Doesn't remember when he could see himself in Kyungsoo's eyes. 

When did they stop being two and became one.

"Sap," Kyungsoo whispers softly before he leans down to press a gentle kiss to Junmyeon's lips. Two kisses. Three kisses, careful pecks before he pulls back with seriousness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" 

Junmyeon nods. "Yeah, I just- I don't know. Accidentally stumbled into some dark thoughts," he sounds more out of breath than he throught he would. He panics slightly when he sees the frown mark its way back on Kyungsoo's handsome face. "

"I'm ok now, really," Junmyeon rushes to say, gently cups Kyungsoo's face. He doesn't look quite convinced.

"Listen, hyung, we can go back to sleep if you want to," Kyungsoo says. Junmyeon knows Kyungsoo means it too, they're not fleeting words. Even though they're both half hard at this point, Kyungsoo wouldn't mind to go back to cuddling and soft kisses. 

Junmyeon squirms, rearranges his limbs until he's more or less sitting in Kyungsoo's lap. His thighs over Kyungsoo's, curled around his back. Both hands on Kyungsoo's shoulder, Kyungsoos arm around his waist still. 

"I'm okay, I promise."

Kyungsoo doesn't look convinced; opens his mouth to talk but Junmyeon shuts him up with his mouth. Taking great advantage of Kyungsoo's half-open mouth, he slips his tongue into his wamr mouth, heat curling in his chest at the surprised noise Kyungsoo makes. Despite Junmyeon having the element of surprise, it doesn't take long before Kyungsoo's kissing him back; hot, heavy and demanding. 

"I love you." 

It quickly expands from that. They hands roam over each other's bodies; feeling, petting and touching, as if it's a puzzle they'll get a test on. They'd both pass with flying colors - Junmyeon feels he knows the planes of Kyungsoo's body almost better than he knows his own. 

"I love you too." 

Heat is surging through Junmyeon's body, arousal coiling low in his gut when Kyungsoo's hand, that has been trailing down Junmyeon's torso _finally_ curls around the base of Junmyeon's hard cock. For a second Junmyeon hopes he'll start jerking him off with that firm grip of his, but alas. Instead, Kyungsoo circles his base with his thumb and middle finger, squeezing slightly before he lets go. Junmyeon moans at the feeling before he manages to think. 

"Hyung," Kyungsoo says too casually, as if he and Junmyeon are sitting by the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and feeding each other grapefruit. They're way too domestic for two people in their mid-twenties. Not that it's a bad thing. 

Junmyeon hums, stretching his back to tower slightly, so very slightly over Kyungsoo, licking his lips; enjoying how Kyungsoo's eyes follow the movement of his tongue as he swipes it over his sore lips. With Kyungsoo paying attention his tongue, Junmyeon takes the opportunity to tilt his hips, fucking into the circle of Kyungsoo's fingers. 

However, Kyungsoo is quickly pulled back on track, tightening his fingers again, squeezing Junmyeon's cock in warning. It still draws a moan up and out of his throat. Junmyeon kisses the grin off Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Do you want to come like this? Is this enough?" Kyungsoo asks, voice slightly gruff, lips shiny with Junmyeon's, their, spit. His bottom lip is so swollen, it kind of looks like he has gotten them enlarged with restylane. Junmyeon fights the urge to laugh, then shakes his head.

"No, fuck me," Junmyeon croons, biting his bottom lip, holding Kyungsoo's gaze as he proceeds to grind against him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo's eyes widen for a second before he _growls_ , surges upwards to kiss the air out of Junmyeon's lungs.

Kyungsoo is the one who manages to get the lube out from under their pillows. Its usual spot is in Kyungsoo's bedside table but they never got around to stash it back into the upper drawer after they had gone for round two last night. 

Between feverish kisses and declarations of love, Junmyeon manages to get one, two, three fingers into himself in rapid succession. Even though Kyungsoo had stopped him at some point to re-lubrictae his fingers, claiming that even though Junmyeon still is somewhat streched after last night, it's not _enough_.

Junmyeon's chest feels two sizes too small for his lungs, heart, and the love for Kyungsoo surging through him. How is one persion supposed to contain so much love for another human being? 

And to Junmyeon's great delight, Kyungsoo isn't any better at containing his feelings. Usually Kyungsoo is more perserved with his feelings, only ever declaring his love, showering Junmyeon with hugs and kisses and cuddles when they're alone and for special occasions. Today the "I love you"'s in particular sit loosely on his tongue, tumbling out over his skin, his lips every so often.

Junmyeon loves it, can't get enough of it. He absorbs Kyungsoo's love, kisses and touches like a dry sponge. 

So he returns it; endlessly proclaiming his love for Kyungsoo, even when he gets sy and hides his face in Junmyeon's shoulder, making Junmyeon's heart flutter even more.

"Your cock, now," Junmyeon pants after a while. He's got two of his own fingers in himself, as well as two of Kyungsoo's. He feels full - but noot full enough. He needs more.

Both of their bodies are shining with sweat; the room is getting warmer thanks to the sun that's climbing higher on the sky outside. It's a bit slippery when Junmyeon uses one hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder as leverage, getting up on his trembling knees. Kyungsoo has that frown on his face again, concentrated as he keeps one hand on Junmyeon's hip, the other curled around the base of his cock. 

Kyungsoo has been mostly untouched; most of the touches had been for Junmyeon, so he's not surprised when he sees how hard Kyungsoo is. The head of his cock is a s read as his lips, shiny with beads of precome, shaft slick with lube. Junmyeon wants to lick it off, but forgoes that for now.

Once he's positioned over Kyungsoo's cock, the hand on his hip stops guiding him and instead settles for squeezing in a very comforting way. Junmyeon knows Kyungsoo lets him take this at his own pace. Kyungsoo's dark eyes are on Junmyeon's the entire time when Junmyeon starts to lower himself, widening slightly when the head of his cock brushes against Junmyeon's rim.

And this, this is Junmyeon's favorite part. Slowly, Junmyeon sits down on Kyungsoo's cock, taking inch by inch, enjoying the slight burn that figners never could perpare him for - Junmyeon loves it. Loves how Kyungsoo's cock fills him, slick and hot, until he's stuffed full, until he barely can think.

A giant plus is, of course, Kyungsoo's reaction. While trying not to submit to his own pleasure-pain that shoots through his system like adrenaline, Junmyeon takes in Kyungsoo's face, how his mouth opens when he's fully inside Junmyeon, how his eyebrows furrow slightly at the heat, teeth sinking into his lip to prevent him from coming, or fucking up into Junmyeon before anyone of them are ready.

When Junmyeon does move, Kyungsoo follows willingly. 

The humid room is filled with the sounds of skin against skin; Junmyeon's ass and thighs against Kyungsoo's thighs, entwined with the moans that slip through occasionally while they kiss. And they do kiss a whole lot. They kiss until their lips start to tingle, until their lungs scream at them in exhaustion and they're not so much kissing as they're panting in each other's mouths.

And it's like this Junmyeon lets himself loose. He allows himself to seek comfort in this man, in Kyungsoo. Submits himsef to the pleasure, the close proximity of their bodies. They cling to each other, nails leaving red makrs in their wake. Fingers grabbing otno slippery skin, holding onto for their dear lives.

Soft "I love you"s are exchanged, in-between kisses and breathy moans that sounds similar to their names.

Junmyeon comes with Kyungsoo's cock buried inside him, head of his cock nudging his prostate with every movement. Junmyeon comes with Kyungsoo's soft, breathless voice in his ear, telling him to let go, he's here and he loves him. Kyungsoo's thumb, dry despite everything, gently swipes over the head of Junmyeon's cock and that does it. Translucent ropes of come splatters onto their tummies until Junmyeon buries his head in Kyungsoo's shoulder, with Kyungsoo's name on his lips.

High on bliss, Junmyeon still manages to ride Kyungsoo, the pace is a bit choppy but Kyungsoo doesn't seem to complain.

"My sweet Kyungsoo," Junmyeon whispers against the sell of his ear, running a hand through Kyungsoo's sweaty hair. "Come on, let go, for me. You're so good for me, so good. Just like this. I love you." 

Kyungsoo lets out a soft whimper, fucks up into Junmyeon's heat once, twice before he, too, comes, unraveling himself in Junmyeon's arms, his hands clinging to his hips as if Junmyeon is the only person he needs, the only one keeping him here. His anchor.

"I love you too, hyung," Kyungsoo says, voice hoarse, holding Junmyeon's gaze. A smile, warm and loving, splays on Kyungsoo's lips and Junmyeon returns it with joy.

As they both come down from their highs, sharing soft laughs and kisses, Junmyeon realizes that he's got everyting he needs in Kyungsoo. Wrapped up in sheets sticky with sweat and come, Junmyeon realizes what he probably has know for a long time. 

This is Junmyeon's heaven.


End file.
